


Blankhead

by atticess



Category: B.A.P, Hikikomori (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Chronic Illness, Depression, Friendship, Loneliness, Other, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: Gdzie Yongguk desperacko szuka miłości, mając ją tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki oraz gdzie Junhong postanowił zamieszkać w domu w górach ze swoim przyjacielem by móc go stale mieć na oku.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Choi Junhong | Zelo
Kudos: 2





	Blankhead

Junhong przyspieszył kroku z nadzieją, że uda mu się być szybszym od wszechobecnego zimna. Z trudem naciągał rękawy kurtki na długie ramiona, starając się choć trochę ogrzać. Przynajmniej śnieg już nie padał mu w twarz tak jak było to prawie każdego ranka ostatnimi dniami. Zima dawała o sobie znać. 

Nawet mimo tak surowej pogody, Junhong nigdy nie jeździł autobusem. Byłaby to tylko strata czasu i pieniędzy; dlatego nawet w największą śnieżycę szedł ten kilometr czy dwa do sklepu albo na uczelnię na nogach. Zaczął to nawet lubić. Lubił delikatne piosenki w słuchawkach i śnieg padający między latarniami, albo odgłos jego trzasku pod naciskiem stóp, albo oddalone szczekanie psów. W śniegowym zamknięciu wszystko wydawało się odległe, a zarazem takie bliskie. Od pewnego czasu zaczął dostrzegać takie właśnie szczegóły.

Westchnął z prawdziwym bólem w klatce piersiowej. Junhong nie umiał tego uczucia opisać, wiedział, że to trzeba przeżyć, a nie opowiadać. Czasami z trudem przychodził mu oddech gdy inspiracja i dziwna euforia przemawiały przez niego.

Kiedy doszedł do domu daleko za końcem ostatniej ulicy, powitał go obraz ciepłych świateł z zewnątrz. Junhong zamknął za sobą furtkę, ale chwilę zawahał się nim wszedł do środka. Jego wzrok samoistnie powędrował na balkon gdzie zobaczył Yongguka z papierosem w ustach, ubranego tylko w luźny sweter i spodnie dresowe. W jakiś sposób rozczulił go ten obrazek. 

\- Dlaczego stoisz na zewnątrz? - podniósł głos. Yongguk nie od razu usłyszał go z góry. 

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w horyzont, nawet gdy zdał sobie już sprawę z obecności Junhonga. Dopalił papierosa, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i jak dym wypuścił z ust parę. Następnie trzęsącymi się ramionami oparł o barierkę. 

\- Przecież nie lubisz jak palę w domu - przypomniał.

\- Wejdź do środka - poprosił Choi. Widocznie zaskoczył go tym uprzejmym tonem, ale znał Yongguka zbyt dobrze by nie wiedzieć, że będzie oglądał ciężkie chmury dopóki nie zamarznie albo nie skończą się papierosy. 

Bang z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy zamknął za sobą szklane drzwi i zszedł na dół. To samo zrobił Junhong, ściągając ciężkie ubrania przesiąknięte zimnem.

\- Jak wykład? - zagadnął Yongguk, błądząc jak duch przy lodówce. Odkąd mieszkał z Junhongiem, zawsze mógł tam coś znaleźć. Sztywnymi dłońmi wyciągnął butelkę soku pomarańczowego i dwie szklanki.

Junhong skinął tylko głową, że dobrze. Nie chciał się przyznawać, że połowy nie pamiętał, bo był pochłonięty sprawami w domu. Mieszkanie z Yonggukiem zmusiło go do natychmiastowej dojrzałości. Nie było możliwości zapomnienia czegoś albo niedopilnowania, ponieważ Junhong dbał nie tylko o siebie, ale i o przyjaciela. Nigdy nie odważyłby się narzekać. Prawdę mówiąc to on był tym, który zaproponował się wprowadzić, a Yongguk tylko się zgodził. Nie powiedział tego na głos, jednak bardzo ucieszyła go ta wiadomość. Junhong, jak złowieszczą przestrogę, nosił w sercu obraz mieszkania i przede wszystkim właściciela gdy pierwszy raz tam przyszedł. Nie chodziło o rozbite butelki whisky i czasem soju, kiedy wychodził tylko do sklepu, potargane kartki oraz surowe, niemal znikome warunki do życia. Spojrzenie Yongguka było tak puste, jak wszystkie pokoje. Junhong obawiał się, że jeśli nie zajmie któregoś z nich, to ta pustka zawładnie jego przyjacielem. 

\- Jak się czujesz? - zagadnął. Z dobroci serca, a nie z przymusu. Chciał naprawdę wiedzieć, chociaż rozumiał, że Yongguk nie umiałby mu odpowiedzieć. 

\- Ciężko. 

Żyjąc z Yonggukiem Junhong powoli zaczął rozumieć jego sposób myślenia, a później także i myśleć jak on. Tylko dlatego wiedział dokładnie, co kryje się za jednym słowem. Miał na myśli, że było mu trudno, coś zaczęło go przytłaczać, męczyć, a fizycznie przyprawiało o ból głowy i trudności z oddechem.

Junhong wiedział.

Zawsze było mu go żal gdy to słyszał. A czasami, widząc Yongguka na dnie, gdy po powrocie do domu zastawał go na podłodze w salonie wśród pustego szkła, pękało mu serce. Bolało go to, że Yongguk cierpi, a on, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, nie umie mu pomóc. I Yongguk nie chciał tego słyszeć. Zdawał sobie sprawę z własnej słabości i żałosności, mimo to usłyszenie tego na głos to coś zupełnie innego. Wolał żyć w kłamstwie, że jeszcze nie jest tak źle z nim.

W pewnym momencie jego głośne życie zaczęło iść w złym kierunku. Każdy krok przychodził z trudem, ścieżek było za wiele do wyboru, a jak na złość żadna nie wydawała się odpowiednia. Junhong czuł to razem z nim. Tej znajomości, relacji, przyjaźni, nie umiałby nazwać inaczej - jak podróżą. 

Wciąż szli, chociaż czasem Yongguk musiał oprzeć się na barku Junhonga.

°•°•°

Bo nie zawsze było z nim źle. Czasami miał tak dobre dni, że to on podnosił Junhonga na duchu, a nie odwrotnie. Junhong czuł to doskonale, wracając do domu, w którym nie zastawał go smutek i rozpacz.

Takie dni lubił najbardziej. Ściągał buty i kurtkę, cichutko przemykał do kuchni i włączał laptopa. I czekał.

Półmrok sprawiał, że lepiej się mu myślało. Mrożona kawa czekała na niego w lodówce, co znaczyło, że Yongguk spędził trochę czasu na dole. Kusiło go aby wejść do jego pokoju i zobaczyć, co robi - może coś pisał, a może przeglądał stare zdjęcia, choć najprawdopodobniej spał. Często chodził spać koło siedemnastej, choćby na pół godziny, dlatego Junhong pamiętał, aby wchodzić do domu bardzo cicho.

Miał jednak pracę do wykonania i nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Studia wyciskały z niego siódme poty, dlatego bardzo się cieszył, że tych kilku godzin nie musiał poświęcać jeszcze na dojazd, a mógł choćby się wyspać.

Były takie dni, kiedy Yongguk równie cichutko schodził na dół aby nie przerywać Junhongowi pracy. Wyjmował dwie szklanki, nalewał zimnego soku i siadał w ciemnym kącie kuchni, kiedy twarz Junhonga jasno oświetlona była monitorem. Spoglądał raz na Junhonga, raz na śnieg za oknem, a jeśli była to inna pora roku - liście powiewające na wietrze i słońce, które w nich błyskało. Czasami Junhong nie potrafił ukryć uśmiechu gdy widział jak jego starszy przyjaciel odwraca wzrok by to nie rozkojarzyć. Czuł szczęście, że wprowadził się do niego - w takich chwilach wcale nie po to żeby się nim opiekować. 

Kiedy Junhong miał problemy ze znalezieniem materiałów, czuł, że studia go przerastają albo po prostu brak słońca odczuwał w samopoczuciu, Yongguk potrafił go skutecznie pocieszyć. 

W końcu Junhong zmienił kartę, wczytując się w lokalne wiadomości, ponieważ nie potrafił dłużej skupić się na pracy. Wtedy zawsze jego wyraz zmieniał się; rozluźniał twarz, czasem przecierał ją dłonią i więcej mrugał. Dla Yongguka był to znak, że przyjaciel robi sobie przerwę.

Ten schematyczny scenariusz był obu im znany. Teraz Yongguk miał podejść do Junhonga, stanąć za nim i swoim głębokim głosem zadać kilka pytań. Junhong powinien rozluźnić się jeszcze bardziej i zrozumieć, że jego świat nie kończy się na studiach, a wtedy inspiracja sama przychodziła. Dokładnie tak jakby znał to na pamięć, podniósł się z fotela, a następnie położył Junhongowi dłonie na ramionach, lekko je uciskając. Chłopak dopiero w tej chwili dostrzegł, że sztywny ból ustąpił.

Udawał, że wciąż czyta, choć tak naprawdę nie potrafił skupić na niczym innym uwagi. Yongguk wiedział o tym, ale dla komfortu młodszego chłopaka zachowywał się tak, jakby tego nie widział. Zdjął mu z ramion bluzę i zastąpił ją ciepłem własnych dłoni.

W ich życiu sporo było chwil, gdzie wszystkie zbędne słowa zastępowali swoją obecnością. Junhong zmrużył oczy, skupiając się na tym wypełniającym go od środka uczuciu. Yongguk delikatnie gładził jego skórę, wywołując dreszcze i miał już pewność, że chłopak nie skupia się na tekście. Samym oddechem muskał jego policzki i szyję. Aby w końcu pozbyć się pozorów, Junhong wyłączył laptopa. Yongguk zamknął go w szczelnym uścisku. Trwali tak dłuższą chwilę, myśląc tylko o tym, że wszystko jest tak jak być powinno.

W końcu Junhong ulegał zachęcającym gestom Yongguka i szedł za nim do jego sypialni, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że obaj pragną tylko swojej obecności dopóki sen ich nie sięgnie. Pierwszy opadł na pościel, choć Yongguk nadal chodził po sypialni, kilka razy wychodząc także po coś do innego pomieszczenia. Kiedy Junhong robił się senny jak dziecko, a na zewnątrz zapadał zmrok, Yongguk wracał i kładł się o dłoń od niego. Czasami pozwalał przyjacielowi oprzeć się na swoim ramieniu albo klatce piersiowej, znając jego nawyki. Jeśli sen nadal nie chciał nadejść, w pozornym zamyśleniu trzymał jego dłoń, co jakiś czas całując jej wierzch. Tak naprawdę w takich momentach nie myślał o niczym i jego wewnętrzny spokój przechodził na Junhonga.

Zawsze starał się zasnąć pierwszy aby dopilnować, że wszystko jest w porządku. Rano zapracowany student zawsze odwdzięczał mu się kiedy zrywał się z rana z łóżka, mając pewność, że Yonggukowi jest wygodnie. Jeśli tylko budził się na sekundę, widział Junhonga w czasie jego porannego zabiegania i udając, że wciąż śpi, znad zmrużonych powiek obserwował jego ruchy. A gdy budził się jakiś czas później, czekał na jego powrót i chwilę oddechu.

Tak wyglądały ich lepsze dni, kiedy Junhong pozwalał sobie na słabość. 

Te odchyły, w lepszą albo gorszą stronę, nie zdarzały się często. Ich codzienność, chociaż powtarzana bezustannie, była mniej schematyczna niż sposoby postępowania w momencie, kiedy któryś z nich czuł się najgorzej. Przeważnie każdego dnia pojawiał się mały element, szczegół, który nadawał rytmowi czegoś innego niż poprzednio.

Junhong uczył się zachowań i myśli Yongguka tak pilnie, jak przygotował się do własnych egzaminów. Nie potrzebował dużo czasu aby rozgryźć przyjaciela, aż w końcu wiedział dobrze jak powinien zareagować, co powiedzieć, co zrobić - nawet jeśli z Yonggukiem działo się coś złego. Wiedział, że odkąd zamieszkał z nim, Yongguk cierpiał mniej. Z jakiegoś nieznanego nikomu powodu, Yongguk czuł ból prawie cały czas i tylko Junhong albo alkohol umiał go odgonić. Odkąd w jego codzienności zjawił się młodszy chłopak, wybierał ten zdrowszy sposób na odreagowanie.

Zazwyczaj od Junhonga pragnął tylko obecności. Kiedy miał lepsze dni, sam wykonywał wszystkie czynności z domu, ale nie wychodził z niego; nie lubił tego, więc cieszył się, że Junhong wszystko mógł za niego zrobić poza domem, w drodze na uczelnię. Dlatego zawsze czekał na niego, często stając popołudniu przed oknem, a później cierpliwie czekał dalej aż skończy wszystkie swoje zadania. Warto było to robić choćby dla chwili samotności we dwójkę.

Kolejny raz czekał, czując w kościach, że nie jest dobrze. Znany mu ból wcale się nie nasilał, ale to było jakby Yongguk spuścił na chwilę czujność i cierpienie zaczynało przeważać szalę. W konsekwencji czuł się słabszy i pozwalał temu uczuciu wygrać. Popadał w otchłań, wcale nie bojąc się tego, co spotka na dnie.

\- Czuję się źle - wyznał.

Junhong czytał jakąś książkę, pewnie lekturę związaną ze studiami, kiedy podniósł zaniepokojony wzrok na przyjaciela. Siedział na fotelu, a Yongguk podniósł się na łóżku i wpatrywał się w śnieg za balkonem. Można było pomyśleć, że słowa te skierował do świata na zewnątrz albo do swojego odbicia w szybie.

\- Mój kwiatek w salonie więdnie - dodał.

Na te słowa Junhong powoli odłożył książkę i bez pośpiechu usiadł tuż obok Yongguka. Przykrył jego dłoń swoją, czekając aż w końcu zwróci na niego uwagę. Leniwie przenosząc przekrwione spojrzenie, spoczął dopiero kiedy łagodny wyraz Junhonga zadziałał na niego jak zielona herbata albo leki na uspokojenie.

\- To minie, Yongguk - zapewnił go Junhong.

To było tak oczywiste kłamstwo, w które obaj lubili wierzyć. Gdyby to miało minąć, minęłoby dawno. To nie było żadne pogorszenie nastroju przez pogodę albo wymysł artysty zamkniętego w swoim pokoju i umyśle. To, co brało górę nad Yonggukiem, kiedy zamykał się na cały świat, nie mogło zostać zdefiniowane nawet przez lekarzy. Tak długo dopóki otwarty był na tę jedną, najważniejszą osobę, wiedział, że jeszcze nie jest z nim tak źle.

\- Czuję się bardzo źle - odparł, za tym krótkim zdaniem chowając wszystkie swoje obawy i zmartwienia. Junhong jednym ruchem wyrażał coś więcej niż współczucie - przede wszystkim zrozumienie. Choć Yongguk nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, jak ten niewinny chłopak potrafi objąć rozumem jego cierpieniem. Jego empatia potrafiła przewyższyć każde doświadczenie.

Dźwięk telefonu, taki zwyczajny i psujący tą spokojną atmosferę, wyrwał Yongguka ze swojej cichej zadumy. Junhong przejechał palcami po jego dłoni wstając aby odebrać, mrucząc przeprosiny jak mantrę. Zasugerował, żeby wziął prysznic i położył się, a on wkrótce do niego dołączy. Pozbawiony motywacji i energii Yongguk opadł na plecy wraz z zamykającymi się za Junhongiem drzwiami.

\- Dlaczego moja miłość widuje się z kimś innym? 

Ciche westchnienie opuściło jego płuca, czego Junhong już nie usłyszał. Wrócił na chwilę do zwykłego życia poza domem, a Yongguk pozostał sam na sam ze swoimi znajomymi, czarnymi myślami - i nie sądził aby potrafił się od nich odgonić.

Ta chwila pozostawiła dziwny cierpki smak na końcu języka, a Yongguk czuł że tylko alkohol zdoła go zamaskować. Znów uciekał w coś, za co później siebie nienawidził, by nie cierpieć w przelotnym teraz.

Kilka dni później sytuacja powtórzyła się. Yongguk zapijał to uczucie tanią wódką ze szklanki, a jego wzrok rozmywał się. Gdyby Junhong wiedział, nie pozwoliłby mu na to.

\- Czuję się samotny - rzucił na głos. Nie wiedział, czy Junhong w innym pomieszczeniu go słyszy, czy mówi sam do siebie, ale nie stanowiło to kłopotu. - Ale to wcale nie jest złe uczucie.

Jego ostoja spokoju odezwała się zachrypniętym głosem, kiedy drzwi zaskrzypiały by wpuścić go do środka.

\- Wybacz, Yongguk, robiłem kolację - wyznał, podchodząc do niego kilka kroków. Następnie klęknął i złapał zgarbionego mężczyznę za ręce jakby chciał go poprowadzić. - Mówiłeś coś?

\- Wydaję mi się, że jestem uwięziony w tym smutku.

Nie panując nad tym, Junhong lekko zmarszczył brwi, nadając swojej młodej twarzy powagi przez utworzone cienie. Yongguk puścił jego dłonie tylko po to aby sięgnąć do magnetofonu i delikatnie zwiększyć głośność w przyjemnym brzmieniu instrumentów. Zaczął nucić do rytmu, co uspokoiło Junhonga także.

\- Lubię niebieski świt, którego nikt inny nie zna - dodał cicho, prawie do muzyki, tworząc swoją własną melodię.

Znów pogrążyli się w ciszy, kiedy Junhong wrócił do kuchni, a Yongguk podążył za nim jak cień z salonu by tylko nie stracić jego obecności. Kolejne codzienne czynności sprawiały, że czas płynął szybciej, a kiedy wykonywał je obok Junhonga, stawały się dziecinnie proste i już nie sprawiały trudności. Razem z Junhongiem spożył posiłek w niemal podniosłej chwili, czując się jak wolny człowiek bez nałogów, lata temu, w poprzednich pokoleniach. Kiedy wspólne posiłki, czasami skromne, stanowiły moment wdzięczności i pojednania.

Chociaż współcześnie świadomość tego zanikała, Yongguk to poczuł. Rzucając podziękowanie za posiłek, naprawdę miał to na myśli.

Junhong obserwował go z fascynacją. Chociaż odczuwał zmęczenie całym dniem, wspólnie z Yonggukiem chciał zakończyć ten dzień. Dźwięki spokojnej muzyki dopełniały ich obraz tak jak światła, które wcale nie rozjaśniały pomieszczeń i nie raniły oczu.

\- Jeśli zasnę, nie sądzę żeby jutro do mnie przyszło - wyznał Yongguk swoim beznamiętnym tonem. Junhong nie musiał zastanawiać się co za tym stoi, ponieważ zbyt dobrze wiedział.

Podszedł do mężczyzny, który odłożył pustą szklankę na stolik i zaczął kołysać się w rytm muzyki. Nie miał serca przerwać mu tej chwili, więc oglądał jedynie co zrobi. Zamknął oczy, znając swoje ruchy i pomieszczenie na pamięć. To było tak paradoksalne jak w swojej niezgrabności zawsze odnajdywał miejsce, tak jakby nagle, na sekundę stawał się lekki jak ptak. W końcu otworzył oczy, odnajdując Junhonga jakby miał zgubić go zaraz w tłumie.

\- Chcę tylko śpiewać sam - mruknął, łapiąc za nadgarstki zdezorientowanego Junhonga. Ten zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, wiedząc, że w swojej samotności zawsze pragnął mieć kogoś do podzielenia losu. Tym kimś od lat był Choi Junhong. - Tylko dzisiaj chcę się uśmiechać. I chcę tańczyć sam. Raz, dwa, trzy i dwa, dwa, trzy...

Smutek Yongguka pozornie odszedł, chociaż może naprawdę także na chwilę zapomniał go dręczyć. Śpiewał cicho trzymając policzek przy policzku Junhonga, aż w końcu przeszło to w cichutki pomruk tuż przy jego uchu. Kiedy całkowicie zamilkł, pozostał jego oddech muskający twarz Junhonga. Na samym końcu jego usta napotkały Junhonga, muskając jego wargi jak motyle skrzydła. Obaj zapomnieli na sekundę o oddechu.

°•°•°

Jeden z dziennikarzy na uczelni szczególnie zainteresowany był Junhongiem. Początkowo przyglądał się jego pracom, a gdy nadarzyła się okazja, zaczął nalegać by poznać go bliżej. Młody student widział w tym okazję dla siebie, więc zgodził się na spotkanie po ostatnim niespodziewanym telefonie.

\- Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się przyjść. - Dziennikarz Jung skłonił lekko głowę, wpuszczając go na przeciwko siebie przy stoliku w kawiarni. Miał na sobie długi płaszcz, a w jego oczach widać było stanowczość i ekscytację.

\- Ja również, panie Jung.

Jung Daehyun wyprostował materiał ubrań.

\- Czytałem sporo twoich reportaży i jestem pod wrażeniem. Naprawdę znasz się na swoim zadaniu i masz duży potencjał. Skąd czerpiesz inspiracje do tematów?

\- Cóż... - Junhong zastanowił się krótko, wracając myślami do wszystkich wieczorów poświęconych pisaniu. - Mieszkam z przyjacielem, on często pomaga mi się skupić. Też kiedyś był dziennikarzem.

\- Naprawdę? - Daehyun wykazał się jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem. - Mogę poznać jego nazwisko? Jeśli pracował w okolicy, powinienem go znać.

Przed oczami Junhonga stanął obraz Yongguka nie takiego, jakiego go poznał, ale właśnie jego codzienny wygląd. Widział Yongguka tańczącego powoli do spokojnej muzyki, jak jego smutek odchodzi przy jednym spojrzeniu Junhonga i jak jego słowa, dawniej konkretne, jak na dziennikarza przystało, teraz zamieniają się w poezję.

\- To Bang Yongguk, ale on od dawna nie pracuje. Jego wykład kiedy byłem na pierwszym roku studiów był ostatnim, a w tym roku piszę pracę dyplomową.

Nagle wyraz Daehyuna przeszedł ze spokojnego w zaskoczony, niemal przerażony, aż Junhong poczuł się niekomfortowo.

\- To... Naprawdę znasz Yongguka? Niemożliwe... - Daehyun zaśmiał się krótko, czując się niewygodnie. - Yongguk był kiedyś moim przyjacielem. Nie widziałem go od bardzo dawna.

Junhong zamrugał kilka razy, nie wiedząc do końca co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia jak wyglądała ich relacja ani co zrobiłby Daehyun gdyby zobaczył się z Yonggukiem nawet w tej chwili, w tym stanie. Prawdę mówiąc, Junhong nigdy nie poznał go innego.

\- Musisz go ode mnie koniecznie pozdrowić - dodał. - Właściwie... To prywatne pytanie. Dlaczego Yongguk przestał pracować?

Junhong przełknął ślinę i pogładził się po szyi. Ciężko było znaleźć mu właściwą odpowiedź.

\- Yongguk ma problemy od pewnego czasu - wyznał. - Mówił mi, że się wypalił. Poza tym woli zostawać w domu. Nie podejmuje się teraz żadnej pracy.

Daehyun zgarbił się nieco i cały jego entuzjazm znikł jak pęknięta bańka.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć. Ale nic dziwnego, że twoje reportaże są tak dobre jeśli ulegasz wpływom Yongguka. Obaj wiemy jak dobrym był dziennikarzem.

Dziękczynny uśmiech Junhonga był tylko maską, za którą schował całe swoje zmartwienie Yonggukiem. Odnotował w pamięci aby pogadać z nim kiedy już wróci do domu.

\- Skończył mi się sok pomarańczowy - powitał go, ze smutkiem podchodząc do drzwi aby wziąć płaszcz od Junhonga. - W lodówce jest tylko chłód.

Przyziemny problem Yongguka trafił Junhonga tak, że na chwilę zapomniał o całym świecie. Z rozmowy z Daehyunem, która przeciągnęła się jeszcze pod koniec, wnioskował, że kiedyś Yongguk był energicznym pracownikiem, który zarywał noce aby tylko ukończyć reportaże. Prawie nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten mężczyzna, którego znał i narzekał na codzienne czynności przerastające go przez ból, był kiedyś kimś zupełnie innym. To przez Yongguka nauczył się swojej małości i tego, że niektóre rzeczy nie muszą być wielkiej wagi by sprawić trudność. Z Yonggukiem dostrzegał słabości swoje i innych - więc nie domyśliłby się, że kiedyś Yongguk ich nie posiadał.

A chłód, o którym mówił, powoli zaczynam gościć w jego sercu.

\- Muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać - wypalił, przechodząc do salonu. 

Zdjął koszulę spod swetra, zostając w czymś wygodnym i zajął miejsce na kanapie. Yongguk usiadł o dłoń od niego. Nie wyglądał wcale na zaniepokojonego, jedynie na trochę zgaszonego, ale wcale nie bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Rozmawiałem z kimś, kto mówi, że cię zna - wyznał. - Jakoś tak nawiązał się temat... Ale miałem wrażenie, że rozmawiamy o dwóch zupełnie różnych osobach. Ty, którego znam, w ogóle nie przypomina wersji ciebie, o której on mówił. Powiedz mi, Yongguk... Czy coś się stało? Przestałeś pisać, pracować i wychodzić z domu. Może chcesz o tym ze mną porozmawiać?

Yongguk szczelniej owinął się zarzuconym na ramiona swetrem i spojrzał w zaniepokojone oczy Junhonga. Chciał go uspokoić, dać znać, że wszystko w porządku i przyzwyczaił się do stanu rzeczy. Jego kąciki ust lekko uniosły się kiedy schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Junhonga i złapał go za rękę. Poczuł jak z jednym głębokim oddechem chłopaka całe napięcie opuszcza jego ciało.

Yongguk oparł się wygodniej i wbił wzrok w spokojną, pustą ulicę za oknem.

\- Kiedy listopadowe liście zaczynają opadać - zaczął z sobie zrozumiałą nostalgią - albo śnieg zaczyna sypać wczesną zimą, nawet żółte światła uliczne wydają się przytulne. Nie uważasz, że to przyjemne, Junhong?

W odpowiedzi zapadł się nieco głębiej i przeniósł wolną dłoń na kark Yongguka. W zamyśleniu gładził go, starając się nadążyć za jego myślami.

\- Co wydarzyło się cztery lata temu, że przestałeś żyć pełnią życia i zamknąłeś się w domku w górach?

Krótkim pytaniem Junhong trafił w czuły punkt przyjaciela. Yongguk westchnął głębiej, przyzwyczajony do bólu. Na chwilę jego wyraz spoważniał jakby wrócił na ziemię ze swojego własnego świata.

\- Może mój wiek wyżera mi szczęście - założył pewnie. - Dlatego tylko nieszczęście zostało w moim życiu.

\- A co z karierą? Nie było ci szkoda rzucać tego, co kochałeś?

Yongguk podniósł się, jakby poczuł nagłą chęć zrobienia czegoś. Junhong obserwował w skupieniu jak ten wstaje i nalewa sobie czystej wody do szklanki. Po chwili wrócił, stając przed Junhongiem, ale ze wzrokiem wciąż wbitym w cichą ulicę.

\- Każda podróż ma swój początek i koniec.

Yongguk spuścił głowę, mieszając ruchem nadgarstka wodę. Wydawało się, że jest doskonale świadomy tego, że koniec tej podróży nastał, ale mimo swoich słów i zapewnień nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z takiego rozwoju wydarzeń.

Ponownie podniósł głowę, zafascynowany oglądając świat, z którego celowo zrezygnował. Choć może to coś innego od jego własnego wyboru trzymało go w domu.

\- Wysiadłem, ale dlaczego nie ma miejsca do wylądowania?

°•°•°

Pustka i ciemność wypełniały jego pokój jak chłód na zewnątrz. Yongguk wpatrywał się w ścianę, zamknięty w swoim pokoju i umyśle, wmawiając sobie, że to wciąż jego własna decyzja. Cisza bolała go bardziej niż krzyk, a tego dnia Junhong spóźniał się i nie mógł wypełnić tej przestrzeni swoją obecnością. Cierpki smak na końcu języka nie potrafił odejść, aż po chwili wróciło przyjemne zamroczenie umysłu gdy nie myślał już dlaczego czuje się źle. Po prostu czuł.

Włączył cicho muzykę, jednak nawet ona brzmiała inaczej. Jego cichy śpiew w głowie nie był tak radosny i beztroski gdy wiedział, że w tym samym domu jest Junhong. Osamotnienie i smutek przeszły w gniew. Bolesną irytację i pytanie, które tak długo odrzucał: dlaczego wszystko jest takie złe? Dlaczego obcy ludzie przychodzą do niego, obcy tak samo jak jego trzeźwe myśli? Dlaczego nie jest sam?

Spojrzał na siebie w odbiciu szyby, przekonany, że nie zna tej smutnej, zmęczonej twarzy, która obserwuje go z uporem maniaka. Problem w tym, że gdy patrzył na zdjęcia, przystojny, uśmiechnięty chłopak także nie miał z nim już za dużo wspólnego. Ta podróż, gdziekolwiek się zaczynała, uczyniła z niego kogoś zupełnie innego. Teraz wysiadł na nieznanej stacji w środku zimy i to wyjaśniało, dlaczego pokój, w którym się znalazł, stał się nagle taki obcy.

Drzwi trzasnęły, ale on wcale nie zszedł na dół by się przywitać. Oglądał z fascynacją każdy kąt, choć nie miał nawet siły aby otworzyć oczu. Zabawna myśl przyszła mu na myśl, choć nigdy nie pogrążał się w podobnych rozmyślaniach. Miliony ludzi, tak samo jak on, mogło umierać w tej chwili i nikt nie zwróciłby na to uwagi.

Junhong wpadł do sypialni, ale zawahał się od razu gdy dostrzegł, że Yongguk nie wstaje.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Przykro mi, bo nie ma Supermana na tym świecie - mruknął. To dlatego jego smutek był jego własnym, a pomoc nigdy nie przychodziła w porę.

Junhong tym razem nie usiadł na skraju łóżka. Przymknął drzwi, pozostawiając go samego, tak jakby nie znał go od lat. Choć tego Yongguk był pewny - sam siebie już nie poznawał. I może Junhong też był obcy?

\- Strasznie mi przykro, że nie ma miłości na tym świecie - krzyknął za nim.

W tym wołaniu nie było pretensji do niego. Jedyne, co dało się usłyszeć, to ból do świata i jego zasad. Bo gdyby ta miłość istniała, wiedział, że teraz cierpienie nie kłułoby go w sercu jak choroba, gdy jedyne czego pragnął, to zapomnieć, że żyje.

\- To uczucie samotności jest takie straszne - rzucił, pozwalając swoim własnym słowom opuścić jego umysł, a niskiemu, obcemu już głosu zawibrować w powietrzu. - Dlatego starałem się uciec, ale jestem uwięziony w smutku.

Na oślep Yongguk sięgnął dłonią aby tylko muzyka zaczęła grać głośniej i nie musiał słuchać głosów w swojej głowie. Już i tak zaczynał się z nimi zaprzyjaźniać, bo przynajmniej miały takie samo zdanie na temat tego świata, co on sam.

\- Czy ktoś ponownie wysłucha mojej historii? - zapytał sam siebie. 

Nikt nie wiedział co go zmieniło, ale choćby on sam to wiedział, to nikt nie byłby obok by słuchać. Sięgnął po butelkę, zaciskając dłoń na jej zwężeniu i pozbywając się zawartości w zbyt szybkim tempie. Poczuł jak mocno zawirowało mu w głowie, tak jakby ktoś go uderzył, aż na chwilę straciłam oddech.

\- Jeśli tylko zasnę, nie sądzę abym obudził się jutro.

Yongguk zaczął kołysać się do rytmu, choć może była to tylko ciążącą mu głowa, a muzyka jego własnym tętnem i krwią huczącą w głowie. Liczyło się dla niego tylko to, że smutek ustąpił miejsca obojętności, a później nawet jakiejś uldze. 

\- Chcę śpiewać sam, sam, sam... Tylko dzisiaj chcę się uśmiechać. Raz, dwa, trzy i dwa, dwa, trzy...

Wydawało mu się, że jego własny cień wstaje do tańca, a odbicie w szybie zaczyna nucić tą samą, spokojną melodię. Wsłuchał się w nią jakby mógł stać się z nią jednym. Jakby ta melodia rozumiała go bez słów. 

Gdy piosenka skończyła się, wyłączył magnetofon i opadł na pościel po krokach, których nie wydał, zmęczony tańcem, który nie miał miejsca i gotowy na sen, który nie miał nadejść. Choć to nie był koniec, nie mógł nazwać tego początkiem.

\- Żegnaj.


End file.
